Behind the fanfic
by mitsukai-hime
Summary: Total insanity. PG for slight shonen-ai, bad parodies, and stealing Wufei's lines. Read it or I'll send Quatre on Zero after you...


Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Behind the Music. Though the first part doesn't really have much in common with Behind the Music.  
  
Behind the Fanfic:  
Love  
Money  
Sloth  
Pocky  
  
The writing process of fanfiction with Mitsukai-hime  
  
Announcer voiceover: Welcome to another episode of Behind the Fanfic. Today we explore the world that Mitsukai-hime lives in.  
  
[Mitsukai-hime is sitting in a recliner, wearing a long bathrobe with her purple hair up in a bun and angel wings neatly folded behind her back. At the bottom of the screen the caption reads: Mitsukai-hime: Otaku at large.]  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Trust me, it has nothing in common with yours.  
  
AV: *would have sweatdropped if he was actually there* So, tell us how some of your ideas come.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Well, a lot of my ideas come from fanfics. I like to go online at least once a day to find good ones.  
  
[We see Mitsukai-hime in her "computer room" online reading fanfiction. She starts laughing, then loses balance and falls out of her chair. "Itaiiiii!"]  
  
Mitsukai-hime: But my best original ideas come to me at night. That's when all the thoughts I've had gang up on me so I can't get any sleep.  
  
AV: To show you what she means, we have taped the process that went into writing her poemfic, In-between girl.  
  
We now see Mitsukai-hime in her green sheep pajamas, banging her head against the wall. She stops to look at her watch-1:12 AM- and goes back to banging her head against the wall. All of a sudden, a little light bulb pops up over her head. "Eureka!" She then rushes over to her idea notebook and starts writing.  
  
AV: Here's a look at the first stages of this fic.  
  
The camera zooms in on the paper, which is entitled Random bits- put together later. The actual poem is covered with asterisks, arrows, and crossed out words. Mitsukai-hime looks at it, sweatdrops, and goes back to banging her head against the wall. She then falls unconscious.   
  
AV: The next morning, the author must rewrite the poem on her computer.  
  
Mitsukai-hime is sitting in front of her computer, writing the poem. She squints as she looks at the paper, and smacks her head against the computer screen when she realizes she can't read what she wrote. "Itaiiii!"  
  
AV: But the world of fanficcing is not all fun and games...  
  
Mitsukai-hime: *now has a _big_ demonic head with a band-aid over her nose* Fun   
and games? FUN AND GAMES?! DO I _LOOK_ LIKE I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME?!  
  
AV: After the fic has been posted, the author must wait for reviews.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Oh joy.  
  
Mitsukai-hime stares expectantly at the screen, waiting for people to send her reviews.  
  
AV: Well, until she's finished, let's go to the interviews. Here is Kimeko Hoshi, Mitsukai's friend and fellow fanfic author.  
  
[Her caption is Kimeko Hoshi: Fanfic author, aspiring manga artist, and Mitsukai's partner in crime]  
  
Kimeko: I always knew she had a screw loose. She's my friend, sure, but sometimes-  
  
[Mitsukai-hime breaks through the wall of the studio, waving a sword in one hand and one of Shampoo's maraca-thingies in the other]  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Kime-chan! Korosu!  
  
Kimeko: Mi-mi-mi-mitsukai! *Mitsukai-hime starts chasing her* See! She's a looney! Get her away from me! Eep! Expletive  
  
Mitsukai-hime: This is what you get for not reading my fics, you lazy bum!  
  
Shampoo: Mitsukai make Shampoo angry! Shampoo want weapon back!  
  
Mitsukai-hime: I _told_ you, I only needed them for a moment! I promise I'll return them when I'm done.  
  
Kimeko: Done with what?  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Getting JUSTICE!  
  
Wufei: Baka onna stealing my lines...  
  
AV: As you will see, the life of a fanfic author has it's downsides.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: *is still at the computer* I'm not going to bed until I get more reviews!  
  
Mitsukai's mom: Very funny. Go to bed.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: You stink.  
  
Mitsukai's mom: So do you. Take a shower before you go to bed.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Aww... *whispers* yeah!  
  
Mitsukai's mom: But turn off the computer first.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: . D'oh!  
  
AV: But Mitsukai's job can be very rewarding.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: It's all about the reviews, baby! Note that I've been spending half this fic talking about them, wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more!  
  
Heero: Are you insinuating something?  
  
Mitsukai-hime: No, no, no, yes. Yes. *glomp!* Do you love me, Hee-chan?  
  
Heero: I can't admit anything until you let me reach my twin buster rifle.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Ooh, is Wing Zero Custom here? *__* I love those wings! *flaps the ones on her back* Well, maybe I'm biased...  
  
Duo: Tell Deathscythe that.  
  
Wufei: AND NATAKU! APOLOGIZE TO NATAKU!  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Okay. I love all MS, except for the original Heavyarms and Epyon because it scares me...   
  
Wufei: Weak onn-  
  
[Wufei is abruptly written out of the fic]  
  
Mitsukai-hime: ^-^ Okay, maybe some of this is fun and games.   
  
AV: Well, we just have a couple of quick questions for you before everyone goes completely insane.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Okay, shoot.  
  
*bang*  
  
Relena: Heeeerrrrrooooo, what was that for? You shot me in the leg!  
  
Heero: Dammit, no!  
  
AV: You use the suffix -hime, but you've never mentioned what you were a princess of.  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Tajikistan.  
  
AV: Is that even a real place?  
  
Mitsukai-hime: Of course it is! I had to learn the name of it and all the obscure countries around it for stupid history! It's one of the places that separated from the USSR and gave itself a long name so it could feel special.  
  
AV: Well, lets skip to the next question. Any other favorite shows?  
  
Mitsukai-hime: I love Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, and I guess Pokemon. I like the game better, though.  
  
AV: Well, we're almost out of time, but before we go, do you have a new fic or something you could share with us?  
  
Mitsukai-hime: As a matter of fact I do. It's sung to the tune of "The Weird Al Show theme," which is on the CD -Running with Scissors-.   
  
Chibi-Disclaimer: Special thanks to Weird Al, who owns the song "The Weird Al Show" and to my friend Alyssa, who gave me the inspiration for the 'Tea' line and who the Digimon reference is dedicated to.   
  
Mitsukai-hime: *singing*  
Oh, this is a story about Mitsukai  
Who grew up in the suburbs reading shonen-ai,  
And even though she knew her mother wouldn't approve  
She didn't give a rats @$$ so our story will move-  
  
To Matt and Tai in Digimon with the stupid tree;  
Trowa and Quatre hanging out and having 'tea'  
Yes, Mitsukai really has some real weird dreams  
About her and _her_ Heero doing ecchi things  
And we'll leave out all the details except for all of the glomping  
But that's really not important to the fanfic.  
  
Plus she was already in love with a punk star  
Who bashed BSB dummies at Woodstock ('99),  
But he was also married and a whole lot older  
And her dreams about him were stopped by the alarm clock.  
Then she spent all of her money on three DVD's   
Which should be coming really, really soon (really soon)  
And of course they all are Gundam Wing  
(Episodes one to twenty)  
You silly goon!  
  
Then one day while she was online, bored and reading fics  
She realized that she could be doing much better than this  
So she got off her lazy bum and did 'research',  
She worked so hard she left her poor brain in a lurch,  
Well, she's posted some fics and whaddaya know?  
She's in her own parody VH1 show!  
  
AV: And when did you write this one?  
  
Mitsukai-hime: 10:30 PM. Pretty early, actually.  
  
AV: Well, that's all the time we have. Next week, this show's being replaced by pop-up videos, so-  
  
Mitsukai-hime: REVIEW MY FIC!!! Ja ne!  



End file.
